Je ferais du basket
by jenck
Summary: "Le sportif rêve son rêve, le champion le vit" a dit une fois une connaissance de Tetsuya Kuroko. Jamais il n'a oublié ces mots, pas plus que celui qui les a prononcé. Cette personne, elle fut celle qui l'a encouragé à s'engager dans le basket mais aussi son plus proche compagnon : son frère Tetsuko (original character)
1. Chapter 1

Le jour de la rentrée, les clubs du collège Teikou s'amassent dans la cour dans l'espoir d'attirer des premières années à leurs rangs. Les clubs de sport organisent des matchs amicaux sur leurs terrains spécifiques, ceux de musique interprètent des chansons dont les noms ne sont plus à rappeler, ceux du talent d'arts exposent leurs œuvres,...

-C'est quoi, au juste, cette toile ? Demanda un adolescent laissé perplexe devant celle-ci.

-Quoi, ça ? Intervint l'un des membres du club. C'est un tableau démontrant la persévérance et l'obstination vécue par des joueurs de basket-ball après un match intensif. Ça ne se voit pas ?

L'élève de première année inclina son visage pour observer la toile sur son angle droit, puis sur son angle gauche, mais ne vit sur celui-ci qu'un groupe d'hommes en maillots écroulés au sol. Tous ont des teints cadavériques. L'un d'eux tend sa main vers la balle orange mais il n'a pas la force de lever son visage ou de ramper vers l'objet sphérique. Le spectateur de cette scène en eut des sueurs froides. Voilà qu'il contemple des joueurs qui viennent de perdre leur dernier match et gisent sur le parquet du terrain comme des morts qui ont vidés toutes leurs forces dans celui-ci.

Il se tourna vers l'artiste, impatiente d'écouter son jugement. Il s'éloigna prudemment de celle-ci et prétendis aller voir d'autres toiles. Elle se tourna vers un autre groupe, observant son chef-d'œuvre en ce demandant où elle a put puiser son inspiration. Quand ils comprirent qu'ils étaient ciblés, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette avant qu'elle n'ait put les retenir.

-Cette Hinoa nous fait perdre des membres potentiels ! Grogna de mécontentement l'un de ses camarades de classe. Celui-ci jeta sa casquette au sol et alla vers Hinoa pour lui vociférer au visage ce qu'il n'a jamais cessé de lui répéter depuis deux ans.

-Quand est-ce-que tu cesseras d'effrayer les premières années ?

-Ces pieds tendres ? C'est qu'ils ne connaissent rien à mon art. Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de les faire inscrire dans notre club s'ils ne peuvent voir la beauté cachée dans mes œuvres.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau à dessiner des cadavres en shorts noyés dans leur propre sueur. Parfois tu me fais vraiment peur.

Hinoa se tourna dos à son camarade. Il soupira et partit vers un groupe d'intéressés pour leur présenter les fiches d'inscriptions à remplir. La jeune fille passa ses mains derrière son crâne pour refaire son chignon. La voilà en troisième année, mais malgré l'expérience accumulée en prenant pour modèles des sportifs ne lui a apporté aucune admiration de la part de son entourage. Pas même leur sympathie, seulement leur frayeur. Elle regarda son tableau, auquel elle ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher. Elle remarqua devant celui-ci un jeune homme. Venait-il d'arriver dans la galerie ? Était-il avec les autres premières années sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué ? Au contraire des autres, il reste neutre devant son tableau. Hinoa s'approcha de lui.

-Comment tu trouves mon ouvre ?

Il se tourna vers l'artiste, qui remarqua dans ses yeux bleus un regard vide. Il est déçu par son travail ? Ou alors il ne s'intéresse pas aux dessins ? Peut-être vient-il seulement voir la galerie exposée par son club pour tuer son ennui ?

-Tu as pris ces joueurs sur le fait ?

-Je ne le fais jamais pour mes tableaux, mais je regarde le club de basket lorsqu'il s'entraîne pour m'inspirer. Tu aimes bien ce sport ?

-Je ne suis pas sportif, ni un bon dessinateur.

-Roh, tout le monde dit ça mais on peut toujours s'améliorer. C'est pas comme si c'était difficile de tracer des cercles et des droites avec les outils appropriés. La salle du club est ouverte, tu veux que je te montre d'autres de mes tableaux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Haussa-t-il des épaules.

Hinoa vit en lui un bon apprenti. Même s'il ne voudrait pas le devenir, au moins elle a trouvé une personne devant laquelle elle peut exposer ses travaux sans qu'elle ne fut dégoûtée par la première. La jeune femme passa des mèches brunes derrière ses épaules et l'emmena au bâtiment. Elle fit ouvrir à son accompagnateur les portes de l'atelier où elle aimait peindre dans une ambiance sereine. Elle s'avança vers un grand placard pour en sortir ses œuvres. Elle les aligna sur une table, le jeune étudiant passa devant chacune d'entre elles en les détaillant vaguement du regard.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Ne te retiens pas de dire qu'elles sont superbes, ou même moches si elles ne te plaisent pas. Tu ne seras pas le premier à le dire.

-Non, elles me plaisent bien.

Hinoa se sentit défaillir. Jamais personne n'a aimé ses créations, même ses parents l'ont envoyé voir des psychologues chaque fois qu'elle leur exposait ses travaux. Elle a arrêté de le faire après avoir passé un test prouvant que sa santé mentale n'est pas anormale.

-Au faite, quel est ton nom ?

-Tetsuko Kuroko. Et toi ?

-Hinoa Kagami. Dis, le basket t'intéresse ?

-Pas vraiment... mais je connais quelqu'un que ça pourrait intéresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya Kuroko éternua dans sa manche. Il comprit qu'on venait de penser à lui. Il pensa alors à son frère jumeau, qui l'a accompagné et qu'il a perdu de vue depuis un moment déjà dans l'enceinte de son nouveau lycée. Celui-ci a tenu à l'accompagner pour être certain que le collège où Tetsuya entrerait lui conviendrait, tel le grand-frère protecteur. Mais ce grand-frère protecteur a laissé son jeune frère seul au milieu de la foule de nouveaux collégiens.

Sa petite tête bleue ne dépassait pas de celles des autres premières années. Il fouilla du regard les stands tenus par les membres de plusieurs clubs. Ceux-ci affichent de larges sourires et cherchent à captiver les regards par la blancheur de leurs dents. Aucun d'entre eux n'attira sa curiosité, ou alors ils l'attirent tous et aucun ne se démarque des autres.

Le jeune Kuroko arriva à ce qu'il comprit être le terrain d'entraînement des footballeurs quand il vit une vingtaine de jeunes hommes aux cuisses plus que développés courir après un ballon sur une pelouse tondue. Tetsuya remarqua d'autres sportifs démontrer le fruit de leur dur labeur par des démonstrations de forces physiques relevant surtout de la maltraitance de balles de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs pratiques agressives, impliquant la soumission de balles qu'on martyrisait avec des raquettes ou le reste du corps. Il dépassa les terrains et se retrouva aux abords des gymnases. De l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre les cris des ballons résonner en plusieurs voix avant de lui parvenir. Il leur adressa une prière silencieuse sans s'arrêter de marcher. Il ne se retourna pas vers ces victimes sphériques. L'une d'elle l'attaqua par derrière et le prit au dépourvus.

-Je suis désolé ! Lui lança un grand homme blond en battant des bras. Tetsuya ramassa le projectile qui a punis son manque de réaction et regarda le collégien élancé. Son maillot est porté convenablement, soulignant sa taille fine même si celui-ci ne lui colle pas à la peau. Tetsuya remarqua aussi ses membres allongés par la pratique intensive d'un sport. Il remarqua aussi son front perlant de sueur. Il doit s'entraîner depuis un moment pour valoriser la pratique de son sport, que Tetsuya comprit être le basket. Il lui lança sa balle sphérique, qui fit un rebond au sol avant d'être récupéré.

-Sans rancune, j'espère ? Adressa-t-il au jeune homme un large sourire avant de rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Le regard taciturne de Tetsuya le suivit jusqu'à que les portes du gymnases se referment derrière lui pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative de fuite de la part du ballon.

Le collégien dirigea ensuite son regard bleuté vers son portable. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer, on l'attendait devant l'entrée du collège depuis vingt minutes et le porteur de ce sms lui fit comprendre en gros caractères qu'il s'impatientait. Il revint sur ses pas pour retrouver sous un cerisier en fleur un visage familier. Le sien, ou plutôt celui de son frère jumeau.

-Comment c'était la visite ? Lui demanda Tetsuko.

-Pas trop mal, avoua-t-il sans entrain. Il haussa des épaules pour accompagner ses mots et regarda ses baskets, se sentant honteux d'avoir fait patienter son frère. Celui-ci ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son sms, à la place il lui adressa un petit sourire. Au contraire de celui du basketteur blond, l'expression faciale de Tetsuko est timide.

-Tu m'en diras plus en chemin.

Ils s'échangèrent un bref signe distinctif, c'est à dire un hochement de tête sans prétention, avant que Tetsuko ne décolle du pied son dos du cerisier et tout deux rentrèrent chez eux en attirant sur le chemin du retour plusieurs regards. A croire qu'il n'est pas commun de se balader en public avec son reflet. Les deux frères Kuroko s'arrêtèrent en chemin à un snack, ils n'eurent besoin de se parler pour savoir que tout deux avaient envie de déguster la même recette de milk-shake à la vanille. Quand ils entrèrent dans le snack, Tetsuya suivit son frère jusqu'au comptoir. C'est toujours son aîné qui prend la parole quand ils parlent en un seul nom, c'est donc Tetsuko qui passa la commande de boissons lactées.

-Deux milk-shakes à la vanille, se contenta-t-il de demander malgré la multitude de publicités alimentaires étalées au dessus de sa tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas assez faim pour consommer un en-cas consistant.

La serveuse prit en compte la commande et tandis qu'elle supervisait les milk-shakes, Tetsuko demanda à son jeune frère d'aller acquérir une table pour eux en remarquant que des adolescents affluaient tandis que l'heure de fermeture du collège approchait. Tetsuya se décrocha de lui et trouva une table juste à sa convenance : contre la baie vitrée. De cette place, il pourrait prendre en considération la vue dont il pourra profiter dans les semaines à venir. Ça l'occupera, de déguster des boissons mousseuses à la vanille en occupant son regard tandis que son frère sera dans son collège privé. Tetsuya pensa au même instant qu'il va passer sa première année scolaire dans un autre établissement que celui de son frère jumeau et envisagea déjà les fins de journées qu'il consommera seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuko chercha du regard son frère, perdu dans la foule de consommateurs de sandwichs et de rafraîchissements. Il se rappela alors, trop tardivement, que Tetsuya a la mauvaise habitude de se morfondre dans le paysage quel qu'il soit. Même au milieu d'une salle de classe vide il arrive à être transparent tant sa discrétion est efficace. Il fouilla de ses yeux cristallins les alentours, guettant le moindre cheveu clair pouvant indiquer la position de Tetsuya. Malheureusement, sa petite taille n'aida pas son frère dans sa recherche. Les deux boissons laiteuses fraîches adhéraient à ses paumes. Il pressa sa marche, sans pour autant réussir par l'effort à réchauffer ses mains devenues glacées.

-Tu en as pris du temps, pour venir. Lâcha Tetsuya une fois que son frère l'eut retrouvé. Il prit le milk-shake qu'on posa à sa table et s'empara de la paille avec sa langue pour l'attirer à ses lèvres desséchées.

-Tu n'aurais pas trouvé aussi rapidement que moi une épine de sapin au milieu d'un bois. Se retint-il de protester. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il perd de vue Tetsuya et que celui-ci se plaigne d'être abandonné. Bien qu'il soit son frère jumeau, le plus jeune ne se démarque pas plus que l'ombre de l'aîné. Il s'assit face à Tetsuya et dégusta sa récompense vanillée. Critiquer la transparence naturelle de son frère reviendrait à protester contre le soleil qui se lèverait plus tôt que l'heure qui nous conviendrait. C'est tout simplement naturel.

-Pourquoi nous apprêtons-nous à nous chamailler, alors que nous ne pourrons plus goûter un instant égalable à celui-ci dans les années à venir ?

Tetsuko aurait put lui répondre qu'il est tout aussi naturel pour les jumeaux Kuroko qu'ils sont de se chamailler que de respirer mais il n'émit aucune remarque. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson lactée, Tetsuya se tourna vers l'extérieur et attendit une réponse.

-Tu m'en veux d'avoir choisis une école privée ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu as fais ton choix.

-Il y aura toujours des gens qui seront en contradiction avec les choix que nous faisons, certains les lanceront sans justification et d'autres y chercheront un profit ingrat. Ce ne fut pas un choix facile pour moi-aussi.

-Aucun choix n'est facile, c'est juste que la plupart d'entre eux sont plus acceptables.

-Au faite, comment tu as trouvé ton collège ? A première vue, il propose de nombreuses activités extra-scolaires très diversifiées. Il se pourrait que l'une d'entre elles t'intéresse.

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis passé rapidement devant les stands mais aucun d'entre eux n'a attiré mon regard. Je devrais peut-être attendre de mieux connaître le collège avant de m'inscrire dans l'un de ses clubs. Je pourrais attendre l'année prochaine sinon.

-Tu as vus les sports ?

-Oui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'intéressait. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas sportif et que je n'aime pas me dépenser inutilement. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui ressentent du plaisir à s'épuiser physiquement pour un sport.

-Tu pourrais essayé, tu n'as jamais essayé de t'intégrer dans une équipe de sport. Même si tu es mauvais, tu devrais essayer de t'intégrer à une équipe et de t'appliquer à suivre les règles de sport.

-Pourquoi tu insistes ? Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas.

-Comment tu t'occuperas sans moi ? Je vais aller dans une école privée, on ne se reverra plus que pendant les vacances. Tu pourrais en profiter pour te faire des amis et t'occuper en pratiquant une activité qui pourrait t'apporter un plus sur ta moyenne.

Tetsuya ne laissa aucune réplique contrecarrer le projet auquel son frère désire le destiner. Tetsuko a toujours cherché à protéger son petit-frère, lui qui est si discret et si peu social. Il n'engage jamais de discussion avec son entourage, autre que sa famille. Quand on veut lui parler, il se cache derrière des jambes d'adultes rassurantes puis plus grand il utilisa le corps de Tetsuko comme bouclier. Plus jeunes, jamais Tetsuya ne lâchait la main de son aîné quand ils allaient à l'école ou se promener autre part. Tetsuko le rassurait, ce jeune homme emplie d'assurance était son modèle mais Tetsuya n'avait pas l'audace nécessaire pour chercher à lui ressembler. Il s'est alors contenter depuis la maternelle à le regarder interagir avec les gens comme s'il les connaissait déjà tous et à demeurer à ses côtés comme une ombre docile. C'est ce qu'il a toujours été, l'ombre de son grand-frère protecteur.

Tetsuya termina en premier sa boisson. Tout deux se débarrassèrent des gobelets en carton en les jetant dans la première poubelle qu'ils croisèrent. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite l'air parfumée aux subtiles senteurs automnales. Ils ne pouvaient décrypter son odeur avec précision, mais la brise fraîche qui l'emportait jusqu'à leurs visages leur fit décrocher un léger sourire. Ce qui était mieux que rien pour faire oublier aux frères Kuroko leurs prochaines années scolaires, le temps d'une inspiration. Tetsuya ne s'inquiétait pas pour son aîné, ce garçon qu'on admire pour sa sincérité et sa disponibilité. Toujours il était possible de se confier à lui, jamais il ne manquait une occasion d'accorder du temps à des proches quand il était nécessaire pour eux de lui parler. Même leurs parents lui confient des choses, Tetsuya ne sait pas vraiment quoi car jamais leurs parents n'ont voulut qu'il les sache. Comme l'inscription de Tetsuko dans une prestigieuse école privée en raison de ses excellentes notes scolaires. Tetsuya n'a jamais pus égaler son niveau et jamais il n'avait douté que tout deux seraient un jour destinés à s'orienter vers deux destinées contradictoires. Leurs chemins trouveront toujours un moyen de se croiser, mais jamais plus ils ne fusionneront. Ils ont été comme séparés par les lames d'un ciseau qui a refermer son bec argenté pour que leurs destins soient coupés en parts égales. L'un tourné vers un avenir brillant plein de promesses flatteuses, l'autre vers un inconnu avenir. Mais la voiture qui heurta Tetsuko renversa leurs deux positions.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tetsuko... Avait-il murmuré en voyant son frère s'effondrer devant lui, inconscient. Il s'est agenouillé devant son corps, qui conserva ses paupières fermées. Comme scellées, conservant égoïstement les iris clairs de son aîné. Tetsuya le regarda, sans avoir la force de faire quoi que se soit. Composer le numéro des urgences ? Hurler à mort en espérant qu'on vienne secourir son frère ? Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer, alors à quoi bon ?

Tetsuya resta au chevet de son frère, couché dans des draps jaunes. Il a dormit toute la nuit, à tout moment Tetsuko peut se réveiller et se lever pour se préparer à aller à l'école. Malheureusement, ils ne sont plus à l'école primaire et les horaires ont changé. Tetsuya le regardait avec tendresse. Ils ont toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre quand un des frères Kuroko était cloué au lit par des virus tenaces. Mais là, le problème est différent. Il a vu son frère être percuté à la jambe gauche par une voiture, rouge ou bleu ? ça n'a plus d'importance de savoir la couleur de sa carrosserie, puis s'évanouir subitement. Plus précisément, c'est à la hanche que l'impact l'a touché. Un impact assez violent, mais pas assez pour lui arracher la jambe à son corps. Les deux frères sont allés à l'hôpital mais il y a eut plus de frayeurs que de mal. Tetsuya est resté à côté de son jumeau sans le lâcher un seul instant du regard, même quand les infirmières sont venues apporter le plateau repas de Tetsuko. Il n'a pas accepté le verre d'eau qu'on lui a proposé, il le regrette quand il humidifie ses lèvres sèches.

Quand Tetsuko ouvrit ses paupières, ses minces films de chair délicats aussi noirs que du charbon due aux anesthésiants qui l'ont forcé à bénéficier d'un sommeil nullement réparateur. Il pivota son lourd crâne, comme chargé de plomb, vers le visage familier le fixant. Ce même visage neutre déversant par son regard toute la tristesse emmagasinée durant la convalescence de Tetsuko. Il plissa ses paupières. Non, aucune larme ne perle les yeux de son jumeaux bien qu'ils scintillent.

-Combien de temps ais-je dormis ?

-Une journée entière.

-Et tu es resté ici tout ce temps ?

-Papa et maman sont avec le médecin.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils disent ?

-Qu'ils t'aiment beaucoup et ont eut très peur à cause de l'accident, mais le médecin affirme que tu te rétabliras vite et que tout s'arrangera très vite. D'après lui tu n'as eus aucune lésion aux jambes et que tu peux marcher encore. Il dit même que tu sortiras d'ici dans quelques jours.

-Je vois... Où sont mes affaires ?

-Elles sont ici, j'ai emmené la veste que tu portais quand on est allé au collège.

-Je vois... J'ai eus peur pour mon porte-monnaie.

Tetsya fit un geste qu'il n'avait plus reproduit depuis l'accident : il sourit, touché de voir puisse s'inquiéter de ses économies et des nombreuses cartes grouillants sa pochette en cuir au lieu de sa santé. Cela vaut mieux. Tout deux s'échangèrent de brèves phrases en attendant que leurs parents revinrent et couvrirent d'amour leur enfant ensommeillé. Tetsuya resta en retrait et regarda les adultes déverser des baisers sur leur second fils. Quand celui-ci eut reprit des forces avec les brownies achetés au distributeur de l'hôpital au préalable puis caché dans le sac de la mère Kuroko, Tetsuko se décida à se lever. Il tira sur ses draps, traîna ses jambes encore inactives hors du lit et les posa au sol. Tout de suite il se figea. Testuko fixa le sol, effrayé.

Il ne sent plus son pied gauche.

Kise se tourna vers le grillage délimitant le terrain de basket, cherchant à agripper du regard celui d'un des membres de son équipe. En cherchant, il se stoppa sur la tête bleue d'un élève de son école. Il le reconnaît à son uniforme, exigé par le règlement de leur établissement. Son manque de vigilance sur le match toujours en cours valut la perte de la balle tenue en main et le gain de nouveau points chez l'équipe adverse. Ce qui valut les protestations de ses coéquipiers.

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive, Kise ?

-Remplacez-moi.

Il s'élança hors du terrain, sortit de la zone de jeux et rejoignis Kuroko. Celui-ci fixait ses baskets blanches, des chaussures neuves qu'il doit porter à l'occasion de son premier jour de cours. Kise ne l'a plus revue depuis la rentrée officielle, personne de sa connaissance n'a revue le jeune homme. Autant dire qu'il n'a plus jamais remis les pieds au collège. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Pourquoi affiche-t-il un air sombre et repoussant ? Il semble quémander la répugnance et le rejet.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

-...

-Eh ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Ironisa Kise, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Te parler du beau temps et de la pluie, même si le ciel dégagé que nous avons depuis le début du mois je présage aucune goutte de pluie pour la saison si le temps reste le même. Il fait beau, tu ne devrais pas ruminer des idées sombres dans ton coin. Il y a bien mieux à faire dans un parc, comme sourire.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-En ait au moins l'air.

Kuroko se tut, le basketteur fut surpris. Il refuse de lui parler. Il le rejette, le trouvant déjà trop collant. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient pas de lui, ils n'ont pas eut le temps de se présenter. Il ne sait même pas son nom. Qu'il est bête ! Engager la discussion sans être certain qu'il se souvienne de lui ! Il a dut être trop brutal.

-Au faite... Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Hm ?

-Tu sais, la balle... Bon, c'est pas un joli souvenir de rencontre, mais tu l'as reçus accidentellement au crâne et tu me l'as rendus. T'en as peut-être pas les muscles, mais t'as de quoi devenir un bon basketteur. Vraiment, manque juste la pratique.

Il arrêta de parler. Kuroko l'a ignoré à nouveau.

-Mon nom est Kise, et toi ?

-...

-Allez, tire pas cette sale tronche. Tu a un joli minois, ça ne plaît pas aux filles d'en voir des grisonnant. Tiens, tu crois que beaucoup on put séduire avec un visage grisonnant ?

Au même moment il remarqua que des collégiennes les regardait. Il leur adressa un sourire charismatique, l'effet fut immédiat. Elles partirent en ricanant, rouges comme des tomates bien mûres. Il en aurait profiter pour leur sortir une remarque sur le teint de leurs pommettes et celles-ci auraient put s'effondrer à ses pieds sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand il revint au jeune homme, celui-ci s'était éclipsé du banc. Kuroko avait déjà quitté le parc.


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs fois dans la même heure de cours, les élèves de se retournèrent. Celui-ci dut les menacer une bonne dizaine de fois de les exclure de cour s'ils devaient de nouveau dévier leur visage hors du tableau pour qu'ils cessent de prêter attention à Tetsuko Kuroko. La rentré date d'à peine un mois, les élèves ne tiennent pas à déjà se faire renvoyer. Ils se décidèrent à la moitié de l'heure de cours d'obéir et de détacher leurs yeux de l'élève silencieux resté en retrait au fond de la salle. Un garçon continua pourtant de le regarder, par l'intermédiaire du reflet que lui présente l'écran de son portable judicieusement caché derrière sa trousse. L'élève aux cheveux clairsemé suit le cours sans avoir une seule fois protesté contre les curieux qui se sont intéressés à lui. Il les a depuis son arrivé ignoré. Il est posé, très posé.

Quand la sonnerie retenti, Tetsuko fut le premier garçon à se lever. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, le porta à son épaule gauche, prit ses béquilles et boitilla jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. Les autres collégiens restèrent à leur place, profitant de son absence pour parler de Kuroko dans son dos sans qu'il puisse les écouter.

-Tu penses qu'il a quoi à la jambe, Megume ?

Megume se tourna vers son meilleur ami, puis porta son regard sur les affaires qu'il balaya de sa table pour les ranger dans son cartable. Son cerveau cogita pour trouver une réponse plausible. Un élève aussi réservé que Tetsuko ne voudrait pas répondre lui-même à cette question, ou alors avec une franchise qui glacerait le sang. Voilà deux jours qu'il a rejoint la classe mais il n'a parlé à personne. Il doit être très timide, ou il ne cherche pas à se montrer amical.

-Tu penses qu'il consomme de la drogue ? Il semble bien pâle et ailleurs.

-Je ne penses pas, Katsu.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et allèrent en direction du distributeur le plus proche. Katsu leur acheta deux briques au jus de pamplemousse, la seule boisson que tout deux aiment. Megume prit la sienne et la sirota en lenteur.

-Tu me sembles bien pensif.

-Ce sont les verres qui t'en donnent l'allusion, dit-il en relevant mes lunettes au dessus de son front. En dehors des cours, quand il n'a plus à lire, Megume n'a plus à les porter. Il n'aime pas les avoir sur son nez, disant qu'elles l'enlaidissent.

-Tu penses que Kuroko est un dealer ?

-Non plus, ça serait plus flagrant.

-Tu penses...

-Qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec la drogue, le coupa-t-il dans son élan.

-Alors avec quoi ?

-Je l'ignore... Mais je le vois mal exécuter des actions illicites.

-Arrête de m'appeler en milieux de cours, gronda Tetsuko dans son portable une fois qu'il eut quitté l'ascenseur et se fut isolé dans les toilettes. Il s'assit sur le trône, s'enferma à clef et fixa la porte couverte de numéros de téléphone laissés par des imberbes en manque de contact.

-Ne le recommence plus, Tetsuya.

-Mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

-J'aurais pus me faire prendre si j'avais regardé mon portable. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas déplacé entre les bureaux, sinon il aurait remarqué que le mien vibre frénétiquement. Peut-être que s'il l'aurait fait, les élèves auraient cessés de me lorgner.

-Au sujet de ta jambe...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour celle-ci, me rassura son aîné. Même s'il lui arrive de hausser la voix sur son frère, il ne peut jamais se mettre réellement en colère contre lui. Il est même heureux que Tetsuya s'inquiète pour lui.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'accident... de me sentir coupable...

-Tu n'es en rien responsable de cet accident.

-Mais...

-C'est moi qui fut imprudent, rien de plus. Ce qui compte, désormais, c'est de savoir que je suis encore en vie et jamais plus je ne recommencerai cette erreur maintenant que je l'ai vécu. Maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. Va plutôt rejoindre les gens de ta classe.

-Je tiens à toi, Tetsuko.

-Moi aussi, Tetsuya. Allez, je te recontacte à la fin de la journée. A plus.

-A plus.

Tetsuya rangea le portable dans son survêtement et regarda les garçons courir vers le bac gorgé de sable réservé au saut en longueur. Leur professeur évalue les performance de chacun et siffle pour lancer les nouveaux départs. Kuroko se tourna vers les élèves pratiquant à dix mètres de sa position. Il reconnut parmi les élèves en short bleu Kise, poursuivant avec les autres collégiens la même sphère orange.

Ils poursuivent la balle qu'ils s'empressent ensuite de mettre dans un panier haut perché comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les joueurs s'élancent dans toutes les directions pour tenter de prendre l'objet désiré. Kuroko n'arrive pas à se mettre à la place de ces sportifs poursuivant le même bût avec acharnement.

-A ton tour, Kuroko. Lança son professeur.

Kuroko étira ses quadriceps et sa nuque avant de rejoindre les autres garçons qui n'ont pas encore pratiqué leur saut. On leur répéta les conseils primordiaux de sécurité, comme la manière dont il doivent atterrir dans le sable sans se fouler un muscle. Kuroko fut choisit comme étant le premier de son groupe à s'élancer. Il se mit en position et attendit le signal de départ sans décrocher son regard de Kise. Celui-ci arrive à saisir assez rapidement le ballon pour que son ancien possesseur ne s'en rende pas compte avant qu'il ne plaque sa paume sur le panier. Il est rapide, agile et adulé par les joueurs de son équipe. Même ses adversaires admettent son talent.

-Kuroko !

Le signal était déjà lancé ? Vite, il courut vers la ligne blanche tracée avant le bac mais trébucha en ratant son second pas. Les élèves se moquèrent de lui, il les ignora et se releva pour ne pas perdre plus de précieuses secondes. Il sauta trois pas avant la ligne de départ, tendit son talon trop tôt et se réceptionna mal. Comme son professeur l'avait prévenu, il retomba sur ses fesses et son score fut risible.


	6. Chapter 6

-Eh, attends-moi !

Kuroko ne s'arrêta que lorsque Kise lui eut attrapé l'épaule pour l'y contraindre. Il dut se stopper et se tourner vers le grand sportif blond qui reprit son souffle. Celui-ci a courut vers lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de quitter le gymnase. Malgré qu'il ait vu le basketteur dépensé beaucoup de sueur sur le terrain, il lui restait assez d'énergie pour le poursuivre. En aurait-il eut assez si Tetsuya l'avait fuit ?

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêter ? C'est à toi que je m'adressai, idiot.

-Pourquoi moi ? En regardant les alentours, je me rendis compte que nous sommes seuls. Comme je suis le dernier de mon vestiaire à l'avoir quitté, je suis la seule personne à qui il pouvait s'adresser. Feinter m'est donc inutile.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser prendre la fuite impunément ? Une fois que tu t'engages

dans le sport, tu y restes !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les autres nous attendent au gymnase, tu comptais te défiler à la dernière minute ? Personne ne te mangera sur le terrain, et surtout pas tes coéquipiers. Ah oui, t'as pas été au courant par rapport aux horaires, comme tu ne t'es pas présenté aux préliminaires.

-Les cours sont finis, je dois...

-Tu dois venir à l'entraînement, le coupa-t-on, étant donné que tu inscris au club de basket.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Kuroko ne s'est jamais inscrit dans des clubs et jamais l'idée de rejoindre une équipe de sport ne lui viendrait à l'esprit. Il se souvient être passé devant les stands sans s'être arrêté à l'un d'eux le premier jour... Kuroko arrêta de s'interroger en baissant ses yeux sur une flaque d'eau posée à ses pieds. Elle lui refléta un visage. Son visage, mais aussi celui de Tetsuko. Son frère jumeau en aurait-il profiter pour... Lui seul pourrait usurper son identité sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Tout deux sont difficilement différentiables, un coach qui ne les aurait jamais vus avant ne pourrait serait incapable de les dissocier. Même quand ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, il n'est pas aisé de reconnaître qui est qui. Ce fut donc facile pour l'aîné Kuroko de prendre le nom de son cadet pour se présenter à un club.

-Tu dois te tromper de personne, riposta Kuroko.

-Comme s'il y avait deux même Kuroko.

Kise ria de sa propre blague, sans savoir qu'elle n'en est pas une. Kuroko préféra ne pas lui dévoiler l'existence de Tetsuko. Le basketteur lui tira le bras pour le ramener au gymnase, sur le chemin duquel il vanta les bienfaits de cette activité physique. Il se laissa être entraîner, encore choqué par l'agissement de son frère et les obscures raisons cachées derrière cette magouille.

Tetsuko éternua. C'est que quelqu'un pense à lui en ce moment-même. Son frère, peut-être ? Il se tourna vers le cadran géant surplombant les bâtiments de son collège. Il est dix-neuf heure. C'est la fin des cours, mais aussi de l'entraînement de basket de Tetsuya. Il attendit, son frère lui répondis dix minutes après que l'horloge ornée du cadran ait sonnée sept coups.

-Tetsuko... articula-t-il d'une voix lugubre.

-Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? Alla-t-il droit au but.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'y a inscris, et très vite.

-Quand j'ai vus ces joueurs porter une grande importance à l'esprit d'équipe, je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne opportunité pour te faire des amis.

-Pourquoi avoir choisis une discipline où j'y démontre des talents pathétiques ?

-Comme nous le savons tout deux, tu es nul dans toutes les disciplines physiques. Autant t'améliorer dans l'une d'elle. Si ça se trouve, tu t'y découvriras un talent insoupçonné et tu pourras monter tes notes dans cette matière.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu m'y a inscris.

-Un jour, tu me remerciera

Kuroko repensa à cette dernière phrase lorsqu'il revint le lendemain à son entraînement de basket. Le coach lui cassa les oreilles à brailler son nom chaque fois que la balle échappait de ses mains gauches, c'est à dire chaque fois qu'on la lui envoyait. Ses coéquipiers regrettaient de l'avoir choisis lorsqu'ils ont définis deux équipes, tandis que leurs adversaires s'amusaient des pitres maladresses de Kuroko. Après une heure de course-poursuite contre la sphère orange, le coach siffla. Instinctivement, tout les joueurs le rejoignirent au centre du terrain. Il lorgna les muscles massifs des dernières années et ceux encore fins des premières années. Il insista son regard sur Kuroko. A-t-il vraiment des muscles ?

-Dans deux semaines nous affronterons l'équipe du collège Sougeki. D'ici là, vous avez intérêt à avoir donné du volume aussi bien à vos jambes qu'à vos bras mais pas de volumes superficiels. Ça va vous demander de la sueur, des tripes et une santé de cheval.

-Oui, coach ! Tonna l'équipe.

-Faîtes le tour du terrain, étirez-vous et partez dans les douches. Kuroko, je dois te parler.

Les élèves partirent au petit trot effectuer le tour du terrain avec les dernières forces qu'il leur reste. Alors que les sportifs s'élancèrent à l'assaut de leur dernier exercice physique de la soirée, Kuroko resta seul avec le coach. Même s'il n'est pas sportif, il aurait préféré rejoindre les autres.

-Tetsuya, que fous-tu ici ?

-Moi-même je me le demande.

-Sois sérieux, Tetsuya...

-J'admets ne pas être un sportif inné.

-C'est pas ça, le problème. Tu n'es pas motivé pour t'améliorer. Comment veux-tu t'améliorer si tu ne le désires même pas ?

-Car je n'en ressens pas l'envie.

-Mais que fous-tu ici, alors ?

-Si vous le saviez...


	7. Chapter 7

Tetsuya fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Dormir dans une mezzanine lui permet de toucher la surface lisse sans se forcer. Ce qu'il ne pouvait faire plus petit. Aujourd'hui il le peut car il a changé de lit avec son frère. Depuis son accident, celui-ci ne peut plus emprunter les marches conduisant au matelas. Désormais il couche dans le lit qu'on a donné à Tetsuya, qui a toujours secrètement jalousé celui de Tetsuko. Maintenant qu'il est en sa possession, il ne ressent aucune pleine satisfaction. C'est son malencontreux accident qui a valut sa possession, rien d'autre. Si aucune voiture n'aurait percuté la jambe de son jumeau, il ne serait toujours pas en mesure de toucher le moindre morceau de plafond.

Leur quotidien a bien plus changé que quelques lits échangés. Désormais ils doivent prendre l'ascenseur pour monter à leur appartement et Tetsuko doit le prendre en compagnie de son cadet pour qu'il veille à ce qu'il parvienne à l'étage en toute sûreté. Le matin c'est plus handicapant pour Tetsuya, devant se lever aux aurores comme son aîné et veillé à ce qu'il prenne bien son car. Au risque de rater le sien ensuite. Les tâches ménagères entre les jumeaux n'est plus aussi équitablement réparti qu'auparavant. Tetsuya s'occupe des tâches les plus laborieuses pour les épargner à son frère handicapé. En réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si injuste que ça.

Tetsuya ferma ses paupières dans l'obscurité et imagina que sa jambe gauche ne bouge plus. Qu'elle devienne un gros chiffon. Ça serait alors un membre inutile à traîner avec lui comme un boulet de chair et d'os. Mais Tetsuko n'a pas choisit de vivre cette expérience, il n'a même pas été averti qu'il finirait sa vie ainsi. Les brusques changements qui ont suivis l'accident l'ont chamboulé de l'intérieur, c'est certain. Il est son jumeau, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Tetsuko n'a jamais protesté contre sa jambe, il a accepté son sort et vécu avec. A quoi bon plaindre son sort ? Il ne peut que vivre avec.

Ne pouvant toujours pas trouver le sommeil dans ses chauds draps, Tetsuya les quitta et alla se chercher du lait frais. Il en remplira une tasse et la réchauffera, comme il le fait les soirs où les rêves le fuit. Il n'alluma aucune lumière pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la famille, se contentant de sa mémoire pour se remémorer les obstacles qu'il a observé dans la journée. Qu'il n'ait pas à se les prendre dans l'obscurité. Il remarqua de la lumière provenant de la cuisine. Il s'en approcha, et vit une personne sortir du micro-onde deux tasses fumantes. Son frère lui en tendit une.

Le lendemain, les deux frères profitèrent du week-end pour sortir à l'extérieur. Des passants se retournent après leur passage, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour être certains de n'avoir pas halluciné. Non, ils sont bien des jumeaux. Chacun est le parfait sosie de l'autre. Tout deux vêtus dans les mêmes teintes : pantalon marron, sweat bleu et baskets blanches. Les deux frères ont l'habitude d'être considérés comme des attractions depuis leur naissance. déjà au berceau on les confondait souvent. Les jumeaux Kuroko s'achetèrent des beignets à la confiture et s'arrêtèrent dans un parc pour les déguster sur un banc. Ils mangèrent en parfaite symétrie, tels des nageurs synchronisant leurs mouvements. Comme si leurs pensées étaient connectées. Mieux, qu'il n'y en avait qu'une régissant les deux garçons. Des clones parfaits.

Tout deux consommèrent leurs pâtisseries en silence, regardant droit devant eux. Depuis qu'ils ont franchis le seuil de l'appartement, ils n'ont plus ouverts la bouche et Tetsyua s'est contenté de suivre son cadet. Il est devenue une ombre reproduisant le moindre de ses mouvements en même temps, même ses éternuements. Tout deux n'ont juste rien à dire. Rien à s'échanger, à se confier ou à se partager. Parler du basket ? Même pas en rêve, Qu'aurait à dire Tetsuya ? Demander à son frère pourquoi il l'y a inscrit ? Il lui demanderait alors pourquoi il retourne le pratiquer toutes les semaines. Tetsuya répliquerait... par... il ne sait comment il lui répondrai, il préfère alors se taire.

Tetsuko mangea sa dernière bouchée de beignet, roula en boule sa serviette en papier, passa sa béquille sous son épaule et se redressa pour jeter sa serviette en direction de la poubelle la plus proche. Son jumeau se leva à son tour et en fit de même avec sa serviette. Au contraire de Tetsuko, elle n'entra pas dans la poubelle.


	8. Chapter 8

2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD...

-Putain ! On a perdu ! Fulmina de rage l'un des joueurs en frappant son poing contre le premier casier qu'il croisa en rentrant dans les vestiaires. Les autres tremblèrent de peur, mais aucun autre n'eut à subir sa rage.

-C'est ta faute, aussi, Tetsuya ! Le poussa devant le groupe l'un de ses coéquipiers de terrain. Tous foudroyèrent du regard la même personne qui a valut leur échec. Kuroko avança vers son sac de sport et en sortit une serviette pour s'éponger avec le front. Ses camarades y virent un affront : celui-ci n'a même pas courut en allant sur le terrain, et il se permet de se passer une serviette sur sa peau sèche.

-Tu aurais pus prendre ma balle, au moins ! Au lieu de la regarder bondir jusqu'à l'extérieur du terrain.

-Laisse tomber, c'est juste un naze. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il fout dans l'équipe mais il va vite en dégager. Ça ne sert à rien de garder un mec comme lui qui ne fiche rien.

-Il ne sort même pas les mains de ses poches !

Ils ignorèrent rapidement Kuroko, qu'ils ne considérèrent plus comme un membre de leur équipe. Celui-ci n'a jamais rien fait pour s'y intégrer, ils étaient trop gentils avec lui en croyant qu'avec des approches il accepterait de s'intégrer parmi eux et de leur faire de temps en temps une passe. Mais le match fut déterminant. Kuroko n'a pas une seule fois posé sa paume sur la balle, il la fuyait même. Quand elle roulait dans sa direction, il se contentait de se décaler pour laisser l'objet sphérique rouler paisiblement jusqu'à échapper à sa portée. Kise décida de faire entendre sa voix pour défendre Kuroko et se plaça devant le groupe en écartant le bras. Leur faisant barrage.

-Vous n'avez pas à critiquer Tetsuya ainsi.

-Mais tu as bien vus comment il se comporte ?

-Et qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire ?

-Bon sang, Kise...

-Juste parce qu'il ne joue pas comme vous ?

-Il ne joue même pas ! Il ne bouge pas, il reste figé comme si la victoire allait lui tomber dans les bras. Par sa faute, nous avons lamentablement perdu et notre dignité est ridiculisée. L'honneur de l'école est tout simplement lessivé.

-Les mecs, vous pensez que le coach voudrait que vous pestez sur l'un de nos coéquipiers ?

-Même le coach n'en veut pas !

-Kuroko, dis quelque...

Mais celui-ci a disparu des vestiaires avec ses affaires. Comme s'il n'y est jamais entré. Comme s'il n'a jamais fait parti de l'équipe. Comme une ombre qui a suivit le match sur le terrain sans y avoir participé. Une ombre qui s'est volatilisée.

Tetsuko ne put s'empêcher de passer ses ongles sous le large col de son pull en laine pour soulager la démangeaison en sachant qu'elle redoublera s'il cesse le mouvement. De toute façon, il n'a rien d'autre à faire pendant le cours de sport. Tandis que les autres élèves cours, il ne peut que les regarder faire. Hésitant à regretter les jours où il pouvait s'époumoner par des efforts physiques qu'il ne pourra plus jamais reproduire ou à être soulager de ne plus avoir à pratiquer des cours de sport jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il remarqua que les élèves ralentirent, s'épuisant déjà alors qu'ils ne font que leur échauffement. Ils diminuent leur cadence de course, tournant tous leurs yeux en dehors du terrain de course. Le tour de terrain même pas accompli, ils faiblissent leur course. Quand la foule d'élèves s'éloigna du centre de toutes les attentions, Tetsuko reconnut devant les portes de l'école privée un visage familier. Le sien.

-Je ne suis pas fais pour le sport, Tetsuko. Lui confia son cadet quand tout deux se furent isolés dans le vestiaire des garçons. Heureusement pour eux, le professeur était trop occupé par son cours à assumer et aucun élève ne les a dénoncé quand ils s'y sont infiltrés.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sers à rien sur le terrain. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité.

-Tu as juste à aider les autres en empêchant les adversaires de s'échanger la balle, de leur la prendre et de la renvoyer à tes coéquipiers. N'importe qui peut le faire, même toi.

-Je me sens... si inutile... Chaque fois que je vais sur le terrain, je vois les autres se dépenser et se débrouiller bien mieux que je ne le ferais à leur place. Je me sens alors... étrangement...

-Déstabilisé ? C'est normal, face à des joueurs qui pratiquent le même sport depuis plusieurs années. Mais il y a aussi des débutants parmi eux qui donnent le meilleur d'eux-même. Si tu en fais autant, même si tu ne seras pas le meilleur de ton équipe, tu montreras que tu as ta place dans l'équipe et c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

-Mais je ne fais jamais rien de bien au basket, tu es le premier à en juger.

Que répondre à un Tetsuya effondré ? Peut-être qu'il peut se montrer gauche, si maladroit qu'il pourrait se tuer en se coupant le doigt avec une feuille par moment, mais il ne l'est pas par nature. Il manque juste de confiance en soi. Tetsuko est le mieux placé pour l'affirmer. Il le voit se démener pour ses cours, il peut consacrer des nuits blanches pour ses devoirs. Le plus jeune des Kuroko n'est autre que celui admiré par Tetsuko. Même s'il peut se montrer distant et sembler n'être motivé qu'à rien faire, il ne lâche jamais rien. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas démontrer sa détermination et qu'il n'ose pas l'appliquer de sorte à ce que les autres la voient.

-Tu sais... Les champions doutent toujours de leurs capacités avant d'en être, même après ils se sentent indignes d'être nommés comme tels. Comme quoi des gens sont bien meilleurs qu'eux. Alors, pour démontrer à eux-même le contraire, ils surpassent leurs adversaires. Ils se battent contre des gens plus forts qu'eux, perfectionnent leurs techniques et s'endurcissent. Ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire, à aucun moment.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit fait pour moi.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisis pour toi le basket ?

-Justement, je me le demande.

-Le jour des portes ouvertes, j'ai vus un tableau. Dessus, il y avait des gens exténués. Tant que tu n'auras pas vécus la même chose, jamais tu ne pourras montrer tes vrais compétences et jamais on ne te respectera. Je veux que tu deviennes fort mais aussi que tu te rendes compte que tu en es capable.

-Tu es bien plus courageux que moi et si tu userais encore de tes jambes tu serais encore le meilleur de nous deux.

-Tu sais... si je n'ai pas pleuré ni une seule fois protesté depuis que j'ai eus mon accident, c'est parce que je voulais être fort devant toi. Je veux te montrer que tout le monde est courageux et qu'il dépend de chacun de l'être. A ton tour, Tetsuya.


End file.
